hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Kiruaruka
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Pages bloquées. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) août 1, 2014 à 18:44 (UTC) Coucou ! Bienvenue sur ce wiki ! ^-^ si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, I'm here ! ^^ PS : alors comme ça tu est dessinatrice ? ^-^ Ca tombe bien moi aussi XOLyria-chan (discussion) août 1, 2014 à 19:40 (UTC) Merci !! ^///^ Oui je suis plutôt style manga ^^ c'est plus facile que du réaliste -.-'Lyria-chan (discussion) août 1, 2014 à 21:22 (UTC) haha ! ^^ de toute façon, je pense que les mangas c'est plus esthétique ^^Lyria-chan (discussion) août 2, 2014 à 12:22 (UTC) Nen Oui,ça va et toi ^^? On est deux,étant nulles en informatique x)!Au début,je savais même pas appliquer les infobox x).... Bref,j'ai simplement demandé à Think si il pouvait me le faire,en donnant mes résultats :P! Jolsma août 5, 2014 à 10:59 (UTC) Si t'as d'autres soucis,dis le moi ^^! Jolsma août 5, 2014 à 15:27 (UTC) Tableau Salut ! Aucun souci ^^ Alors pour le modèle, ce que tu veux toi c'est : Pour cela, il faut mettre le code suivant : T'auras juste à changer les valeurs 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60. Comme tu peux le voir : *10 correspond au renforcement *20 à l'émission *30 à la transformation *40 à la manipulation *50 à la matérialisation *et enfin 60 à la spécialisation ^^ Si mon explication ne te paraît pas claire, viens sur le tchat ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion voilà ton tableau ^^ Aucun problème ^^ Voici ton modèle : Il suffit de mettre n'importe où sur le wiki : Think D. Solucer Discussion Calme toi ^^ calme toi ^^ J'ai regardé ta modif' et t'as rien supprimé du tout, no stress ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Onii-chan Je croule sous les demandes mais ok ^^ ça marche ^^ PS : je le ferais mais à une seule condition ^^ <-----*Méchante è.é* montre-moi un de tes croquis ^^ Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 19:29 (UTC) Eh ooh !! calme ^.^ je suis pas Leonard de vinci moi ^.^ allez montre-moi ;) Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 19:38 (UTC) Aide Euh...redimmensione-la dans paint ^^ pour ajouter les images c'est dans le panneau "Ajout de fonctionnalités et médias" à droite ^.^ Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 20:03 (UTC) Avenir Waw ! jolie coup de crayon ^.^ y'a de l'espoir xO PS : c'est une image tirée de l'épisode 47, nan ? PS2 : c'est pas que j'aime bien Kurapika, je l'aime à en mourrir !! 0////0 <------*a besoin d'un psy... ou pas* Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 20:12 (UTC) De rien ;) PS : Kirua ? :O il est un peu jeune, nan ? oh la oh la laisse tomber ce que vient de dire ^.^ Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 20:26 (UTC) Ok, à + ^.^ Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 20:43 (UTC) Merci,compatriote foginale ^^! Jolsma août 13, 2014 à 20:08 (UTC) Je l'ai sue TOT!Mais c'est pas définitif,je crois ^^'! Jolsma août 23, 2014 à 19:38 (UTC) Hum... Hum,comment expliquer ^^? En fait,cela sert à faire partager tes pensées et/ou ton imagination ^^(Je sais pas si je suis claire ^^').Exemple : Moi,avec mes fanfictions et Think montre comment savoir son hatsu ^^. Je peux pas t'expliquer plus clairement,j'avoue que c'est...inexplicable x)!Mais si tu ne comprends toujours pas,demande à WolfIce ^^'.... Jolsma août 28, 2014 à 15:00 (UTC) De rien ^^ Jolsma août 28, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) Salut! Merci amie Martienne!(XD) Ça me fait plaisir de faire partie de votre Club! XDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 30, 2014 à 17:29 (UTC) Merci! T'es génial! Merci Kiruaruka! Je sais que je peux comptez sur vous(et mes amies à l'école) quand j'ai des scouci. Vous m'avez beaucoup aider à tourner la page. =DDarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 12:55 (UTC) Mes dessins... QUE J'ARRIVE PAS À T'ENVOYER! TT^TT Bien sur! Ça ne me dérangerait pas de te montrer un de mes dessins! Seulement, y a un problème. Quand j'essaie, il y a un message qui dit que je ne peux pas. ARRG! J'y arrive pas. Je dessine mes dessins sur un logiciel appelé "Paint". Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas te montre un de mes dessins. :,(DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 14:28 (UTC) *soupir* :( Je n'arrive même pas à mettre un de mes dessins sur mon profil. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'en montrer.DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 14:46 (UTC) OUBLIE LES 2 MESSAGES QUE JE T'AI ÉCRIT! Avec l'aide de Jolsma et de mon père je peux(enfin!) t'envoyer un de mes dessin!(youpi!) C'est moi en personnage sonic, tu aime?DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC)thumb|290px Merci mon amie! Je suis heureuse que mon dessin te plaise =D (je l'ai aussi envoyé à Jolsma et à Le GRAND MUGUL) Et merci du conseil! La prochaine fois que je vais importer un dessin, je devrais pas galeré. XDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 17:42 (UTC) Je dessine depuis... Re-Merci! Je dessine depuis... euh depuis...Ah! Oui! depuis la quatrième année. Mais lorsque j'ai comparé mes dessins de maintenant et mes vieux dessins... J'étais MDR! Mes vieux dessins étaient laids comparé à aujourd'hui! XD Ps- Je n'ai pas vu tes dessins, mais je suis sur à 100% que tu as un grand talent. ;DDarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 17:51 (UTC) Narmol XD ! Spèce de BOMBE ATOMIQUE AUX CHOUX FLEUR PARFUMéE DE MILLES ET UNE FLEURS CHOUE XD !! Oui je suis une bouse =D ! C'est tout à fait normal non =D ? (d'ailleurs, mon avatar, c'est un caca 8D ! (fait rapidos sur paint XD !) WOOOW! C'est (attention pharse québécoise) super-méga''-'ultra-extra-giga'' beau!!! ;-D Mon intuition avait raison! T'as beaucoup de talent!DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 19:18 (UTC) Snif, HOUUUU,Snif, HOUUUU !! Tu es sûre que tu as vu è__________é ???!! TU N'A PAS SENTI LE PARFUM QUI S'EN DéGAGE ? Hume, HUME cet air frais et fruité, ces senteurs pleines de surprises et cette odeur parfaite..Ce.....CE CACA TOUT FRAIS !!!! GILBEEEEEEERT !!! Eh bien eh bien.....Rajoute un coin cuisine, un atelier DéCO MODE et une rubrique "Plus belle la vie" ; D ! Jé rigole, va voir chez DARK ANGEL OUH YEAAAAH , y'a une discussion où je lui donne des trucs à mettre =D !! DES TOMATES ??!!! TRANSGéNIQUES ??!! T'A OUBLIéE LES VACHES FOLLE OO !!!!! GILBEEEEEEEERRRRT !!!!!!!!!!! '''1: Même si tu dessines sur l'ordinateur depuis peu, c'est quand beau(Très beau!) 2''': Kiruaruka, t'as deviner je sais pas c'est quoi des chibis.DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 12:15 (UTC) Tu pourrais dessiner... Merci c'est gentil o///o =). Tu pourrais dessiner euh... je sais! Ton animal préféré, un manga ou un personnage sonic!(Tu pourrais essayer, mais c'est toi qui décide ;D) Ou tu peux te dessiner toi!DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 13:53 (UTC) Eh beenn... Je suis vraiment touchée que tu veuille me dessiner. ^^ Mais si je te dis à quoi je resemble ça se résumerait à trahir la promesse que j'ai fait à mon père d'être prudente. J'aurais bien voulue te le dire mais... J'ai une idée! tu pourrais essayer de redessiner le dessin que je t'ai envoyée! Ça serait comme si tu me dessinais puisque c'est moi en personnage sonic! (Si tu fais ça, tu n'es pas obliger de la refaire en sonic. Tu peux la faire en manga) Mais je ne t'y oblige pas. Désolé. :(DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:14 (UTC) T'inquiète pas. :-) C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. ;)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:24 (UTC) Ne t'en fait pas! ;-D Oui je t'en veux pas du tout! Tu peux en être sure à 100%! Merci pour les images de Feitan! C'est cool! X3DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:43 (UTC) Et ton dessin? XD. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu vas dessiner finalement? (Moi aussi je suis curieuse!XD)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:49 (UTC) Cadeau! C'est pour toi! Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi! J'ai fait ça hier soir!DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:55 (UTC) thumb|302px ;-) Non je connais pas, mais ça a l'air trop mimi! Et de rien ;-) ça m'a fait plaisir!DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 15:07 (UTC) OK! Et au fait... D'accord merci! (Dis, tu sais ce que fait Le GRAND MUGUL? Ça fait un moment que je lui ai envoyée un message et j'ai toujours pas de réponse.)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 15:17 (UTC) Soulagement et moment de folie XD Ouf! J'ai hâte de voir sa réponse. (si tu veux savoir pourquoi, va sur sa page discussion et lis mon dernier message) Et un moment de follie XD: TIENS BON Le GRAND MUGUL ON ARRIVE! NOUS PARTONS SUR NOTRE FUSÉE! DÉCOLLAGE! Tchaooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! XDDDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) OUI! TU ES DE RETOUR!XD et... OUI! TE REVOILÀ! Ouais ça va et j'ai une question. Désolé de te la demander mais... Pourquoi as-tu peur des autruches? (Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je comprendrai.)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 4, 2014 à 22:58 (UTC) Oooooooooooooooh! Ouais c'est sûre que vu comme ça, t'as de bonne raison d'avoir peur des autruches! XD Moi aussi j'ai été traumatiser et c'est pour ça que '''moi j'ai peur des araignées. J'étais au chalet de mes grands-parents avec ma famille. J'avais 5 ans aussi. Je me suis réveillée durant la nuit et quand j'ai levé les yeux... j'ai vu une GROSSE ARAIGNÉE ORANGE SUR LE MUR DEVANT MOOOIII!!!!! Eh ben depuis, j'ai peur des araignées. XDDDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 5, 2014 à 21:24 (UTC) Ouais je sais et d'ailleurs... Ouais je sais c'était flippant! Par contre je ne pense pas que c'était une araignée mutante... en fait j'en sais rien(OMG et si ce l'était VRAIMENT...non. XD) Et d'ailleurs, j'ai tellement eue peur que je suis allée dormir dans le salon. Le lendemain ma mère m'as raconter qu'elle s'était reveillé aussi durant la nuit(moi je m'étais rendormi) elle a vu l'araignée qui m'as traumatiser... elle l'as tuer. (Elle n'as pas peur des araignée, elle ne les aime juste pas). Maintenant que j'y pense, pour aller dans la chambre où mes parents dormaient, l'araignée devait passé dans le salon. ELLE AURAIT PU GRIMPER SUR MOI! O.O' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!XDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 6, 2014 à 12:55 (UTC) Dis pas ça! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!(Cri de fillette.XD) Ne dis pas qu'elle est grimpé sur moi!(Brrrrrrrr). XDD Mais bon. Moi quand je vois une araignée dans la maison, je retiens mon cri. Mais j'ai un visage traumatiser. O.O XDDD Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre choses que les araignées?Pls?(brrrrrrr) XDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 6, 2014 à 20:53 (UTC) Conversation... Eh ben... j'ai pas d'idée... Ah tiens! Juste par curiosité, t'as quel âge? (Pas Obliger De Répondre) X)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 7, 2014 à 18:45 (UTC) SANS DESSUS DESSOUS !!! WESH Là !! FILE-MOI TON SAC !! JE VEUX DE LA COLLE POUR COLLER MA BOUCHE SUR UN MUR PARCE QUE............je suis....un MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR 8D !! ça t'embouche un coin hein 8D ?? (t'a compris ?? Mur, coin...........OK JE VAIS ME CACHER !! *ferme les yeux* RONNN PIIIIICH !!) Sinon................................................YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COMO ESTA MAN !! çA FISAIT LONGTEMPS !! Wesh t'a quel âge =D ? Je te donnerais...0123456789 ans XD !! Ps= Moi, j'ai 9876543210 (c'est à l'enver 8B !!) Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) septembre 8, 2014 à 18:45 (UTC) Ton âge. Moi je te donnerais...(roulement de tambour. XD) 14 ans. (Je sais pas moi. En tout cas, tu es plus vielle que moi vu que tu as dit que j'étais la plus jeune du club.XD)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 8, 2014 à 22:11 (UTC) COMPREDO ???????!!!! Gnagneugni gnagna gna zerubi okiuoua gerémodilapéstédé romasqué féélélale ga ga ga ga ga ga ga ga agagagaagagagaagagagggaaggagagaagaggag ferbue gta gta gta gta gta 1 gta 22 gta 3 gta 4 gta 5 gta 6 gta 7 gta 8 gta 9 bolidaroumastochoconoudélavéga merouille merinapéoliastiqueaziqueéoninabolawé RUHJFBERUBVGFERUIBVGIURGHERUIOGHEUIHGURVG !!!! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) septembre 9, 2014 à 18:16 (UTC) Bon, ben alors... 15 ans alors? (Dis le moi pitiééééééé XD)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 9, 2014 à 21:26 (UTC) ET JI MANGE DI BANANES XD !!! Dans le dictionnaiw, il es écwit que nous devons nous wespecter, mais Jean Pauw est allé two loin et il doit en payer le pwi ! YOUPI! YÉÉÉÉÉ! J'ai réussi! (Enfin!) XDDDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 10, 2014 à 21:49 (UTC) Merci! et... Merci beaucoup!XDD et.... de quoi on peut parler maintenant?DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 11, 2014 à 23:09 (UTC) Je chante du... XD Tu dis que tu n'as pas d'idée(moi non plus avant) de conversation quand tu en as trouvé une! Bien, je chante plusieurs sorte de musique. Je vais te les nommer en ordre des styles de musiques que je chante et que j'aime: Country, Pop, Techno, Rock(pas trop rock), Métal symphonique(Voir Bring Me To Life de Evanecence.). Je peux passé d'une chanson triste à une chanson joyeuse. Ça vari beaucoup. Mais je ne chanterai jamais, JAMAIS! Du rap, du classique, du jazz et surtout pas de l'opéra. Se sont les seuls style de musique que j'aime moins. Pour être honnêtre, le rap est moins pire. Il y a des sorte de rap que j'aime bien, mais quand le/la rapeur(euse) parle au lieu de chanter ça M'ÉNERVE! Sinon, c'est tout. Et toi? Quel style de musique tu chante? =)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 12, 2014 à 21:34 (UTC) Copine! XDD Tu sais, dans l'exemple que tu as écrit c'est la même chose avec moi Par exemple: ''Une de mes amies: T'aime quoi comme musique?'' ''Moi: Country, pop, métal symphonique...'' Mon amie: ''Métal symphonique? o.o'' ''Moi: Comme par exemple Evanecence ou NightWish!'' ''Mon amie: ookk. *Face de je comprends que dalle*'' Ça s'est passé comme ça.XD Oui j'écoute et chante du evanecence...Quand je peux! XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 13, 2014 à 12:29 (UTC) 2 trucs à dire. 1''': J'suis d'accord avec toi. C'est pas juste qu'on ne revoit plus nos personnages préféré :,-( '''2: Pour ton profil, tu pourrais toi aussi dire quels sorte de musique tu aime ou pas. Ou encore raconter les moments de ta vie qui sont hilarante!DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 14, 2014 à 20:37 (UTC) Ouaip! Oui on va s'en sortir. (pleure pas Kiruaruka.) Même si on ne les revoit plus, on peut toujours les revoirs en re-regardant les épisodes! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 15, 2014 à 18:34 (UTC) Merci D'accord,Mr 78.205.251.32 va regretter un bon moment d'avoir fait ça. Merci de l'avoir signalé,dis moi si tu trouves un message irrespectueux de ce genre(J'ai fait un grand ménage il y a quelque mois,mais quelques trucs échappent malheureusement à ma vigilance^^'...),dis le moi. *soupir*...Les travaux... Ouf. T'as pas de chance. C'est nul les devoirs! Moi j'en ai, mais j'ai le temps de les faire à l'école. Sinon............ Comment ça va? XDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 16, 2014 à 21:33 (UTC) Bon,heureusement,ils sont pas tous comme ça,hein ^^! Jolsma septembre 17, 2014 à 15:10 (UTC) Crois moi. Fais moi confiance, tu vas t'en sortir! Au fait, sur mon profil, j'ai dit qui était mes amis sur le wiki... Tu en fait partie! QUOI?! T'as eu le courage de tout lire? J'ai pas le courage moi-même de relire XD Ok je déconne. Merci !! ^^ Tu sais, on s'en fiche, c'était l'idée de Jolsma à l'origine, j'ai écrit moi-même sur mon profil que j'avais plagié Jolsma XDD Ce serait marrant! Vas-y, crée un personnage! :D (Faudrait que ton perso sorte avec un personnage de HxH, c'est plus marrant... *sourire pervers* OK je déconne!) Je peux t'aider si tu veux (attention, si je t'aide je vais te sortir un grand blabla comme le mien!!Et c'est pas terminé)!! ^^ Je pourrais corriger tes fautes d'ortographes? :P 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 12:01 (UTC) Ouais! :D Youpi! XD J'ai déjà corrigé toutes les fautes de DarkAngel, y'en avait tellement que j'ai vomi un arc-en-ciel Ok je déconne Je peux t'aider si t'as pas fini! :D Je suis douée pour écrire n'importe quoi (enfin, pas des trucs nuls ^^') :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 12:46 (UTC) Super! Super! J'ai hâte de voir ton perso. Ça va vu que tu t'es mangé un mur? XDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 12:56 (UTC) D'accord,préviens moi,quand ce sera terminé ^^! Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 13:11 (UTC) Oh Wow! Wow! C'est vraiment beau! J'adore ses cheveux! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 18:20 (UTC) oh. Sérieux, moi j'ai galéré à faire Feitan! Regarde, Feitan x Luna X3 DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 18:31 (UTC)thumb|290px Hanako! :D Oohh! Elle est mignonne! :D C'est la même fille que sur ton avatar XDDD Faut pas déconner quand même XDDD Oook je me calme. Transformation, elle? ... Hanako (gentille et douce fille) = Hisoka (pédophile et psycopathe)???? x) O.O""" 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 18:36 (UTC) Hana-chan :D Je vois... ê_é" ... *pas convaincue* Bon! Tu vas écrire son histoire? C'est quoi son nom de famille? Elle a un lien avec quelqu'un dans l'histoire (relation amoureuse, je parle... x)) ? 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 18:55 (UTC) Elle est jolie ^^! Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 18:58 (UTC) Hanako-chan! x) Héhééé... En fait, je suis sûre qu'elle a un côté sooombre... C'est pour çaaa... Ok j'déconne. Evidemment, Kirua XDDD (je ne me moque pas, c'est parce que je sais que tu l'aimes bien :P) Alors, récapitulons: (Jolsma)Minara ♥ Hisoka (Koogers)Miyuki ♥ Sharnalk (DarkAngel)Luna ♥ Feitan (Kiruaruka)Hanako ♥ Kirua Ouh là, ça va pas être du gâteau d'interférer avec toi si t'es pas proche de la brigade... Bon, on va se débrouiller! x) Y'aurais pas quelqu'un d'autre pour nous rejoindre, genre Lyria-chan ou Hitachi Haya? x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) Merci! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:07 (UTC) De rien ^^ Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 19:08 (UTC) Salut! Je vois pas, non ^^" Pas grave! J'dois y aller, à plus! :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 19:19 (UTC) Oki! :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 19:30 (UTC) Bye! Bonne nuit Kiruaruka! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:32 (UTC) Kirua-kun Ca devrait te plaire... J'hésite un peu, je sais pas si c'est ton style, mais après tout, c'est lui ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-zJgVn5PKw C'est plutôt pas mal. Ca avance pour Hanako-chan? :) 109.15.159.144 septembre 22, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC) POURQUOIII TOUT LE MONDE LES AAA???!!! x) Ok je me calme x). J'suis juste un dinosaure. Ok! Je corrigerai tes fautes héhéhé 8D Bonne nuit! ;) 109.15.159.144 septembre 22, 2014 à 19:00 (UTC) Eh comment je vais me faire plaisir 8B! x) Re-bonne nuit... x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 22, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) Bah...? Bah alors? Tu postes quand que je corrige les fautes et lise ton travail? :o 109.15.159.144 septembre 23, 2014 à 18:21 (UTC) Tu réponds pas mais bonne nuit quand même... ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 23, 2014 à 18:45 (UTC) Eh ben? x) Tu la mets quand? XDDD Je suis impatiente, moi! XDD Allez, j'attends encore un peu. x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 12:48 (UTC) D'accord! Je vais aller voir! Merci! ^^ :D Je te donnerais mon avis! 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 17:53 (UTC) J'ai oublié de te souhaiter bon appétit ^^" 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 17:54 (UTC) Ohh! C'est pas mal, mais je pense qu'il y a une petite incohérence; l'étoile filante, je la vois plus comme une poubelle, tu vois (c'était pas clair du tout T-T)? Ta soeur c'est une sal***e!! Enfin c'est ce que je me disais avant de voir qu'elle est morte... (Pourquoi on a tous des frères et soeurs? x)) T'es de l'émission et c'est Akimi qu'est de la transformation? Je comprends pas tout... En tout cas, pauvre Hanako... Tu devrais approfondir son passé pour la faire rencontrer Kirua, ou un truc dans le genre, tu vois... ^^ Ca va, y'a pas trop de fautes x) Hanako a le même âge que Yuki-chan :D (Miyuki x)) 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 17:58 (UTC) Elles apprennent le nen, deux petites filles? x) Les parents s'en foutent? XDDD Ok, c'est juste mon avis, ça peut être cohérent avec ton histoire. Fais ce que tu veux. x) Je trouve ça plus approprié que le nen des deux filles soit de la même catégorie, mais c'est aussi basé sur le caractère alors fais comme tu le sens :) 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 18:00 (UTC) Bonne nuit! :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 19:17 (UTC) Hanako Ooooooh! J'adore c'est super! Mais ton passé est triste... (comme les nôtres d'ailleurs. XD) J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus! C'est moi, ou nos personnage sont née ou vivent à l'étoile filante... c'est pas moi. OMG! XDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 22:55 (UTC) Si, c'est ça XDD Tous nos persos sont liés à l'étoile filante, c'est la ville du départ x). C'est parce que nos passés sont tristes qu'on est tous liés! ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 25, 2014 à 15:09 (UTC) :D Dis donc, quand j'y pense, t'es beaucoup plus douée en français que DarkAngel et Jolsma... :O Chapeau! Comment tu comptes nous rencontrer? Tu veux interférer avec Yu et Aguri? x) Ok tu les connais pas XDD x) Ce sera un peu dur de nous faire intégrer dans ton histoire et inversement mais on se débrouillera, à la fin si on réussit tout ce sera marrant! :D Miyuki et Hanako vont devenir amiiiiiiiies :DDD x) Y'a pas une aut' personne qui veut s'incruster avant que ce soit trop tard? x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 25, 2014 à 15:12 (UTC) Youpi! Ouais! Luna et Hanako seront amie! Le seul problème, c'est que Luna travaillait son nen sans relâche depuis qu'elle errait à l'étoile filante. Mais bon, on se débrouillera! ;-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 25, 2014 à 22:49 (UTC) Hana-chan Ohh! Pas bête comme idée! Hanako: Luna! Miyuki! Luna & Miyuki : Hanako!! Minara: Qui est-ce? Luna: une amie d'enfance de la ville de l'étoile filante. :) Bon ok c'est court x) Oh! Tu sais qui ils sont? x) Ca t'intéresse d'interférer avec eux? x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 26, 2014 à 07:24 (UTC) Yû and Aguri meet Hanako :D Je t'ai créé dans le passé de Yû. Je te passe la citation et les phrases qui parlent de toi: *(À Hanako) "Sa***e!! D'où tu nous traite comme des gamins?! T'as gagné!! Je vais lire ton avenir!!!" "Ils tombèrent sur une fille aux cheveux bruns qui disait s'appeler Hanako. Celle-ci fut très étonnée de les rencontrer, deux jeunes enfants comme eux. Yû l'insulta verbalement, et puis il lui proposa de lui lire l'avenir, que Hanako accepta. Aguri à leurs côtés, ils allèrent dans un endroit assez sombre et isolé. Yû lut l'avenir à Hanako, et lui prédit qu'elle rencontra bientôt quelqu'un qui ne la laisserait pas insensible et qu'elle mourrait ensuite si son choix devait être le mauvais. Ils ne revirent plus Hanako par la suite." Ensuite, Hanako doit apercevoir Miyuki. Ahurie, elle se renseigne à son sujet et entend parler de la brigade fantôme. Elle retrouve les jumeaux qui la mène à eux et elle re-rencontrent Miyuki (et Luna aussi :)) "Son choix qui devait être le mauvais" parle du fait qu'elle rejoigne ou pas l'araignée. Son choix sera d'accepter, le bon, car dans le cas contraire Kuroro l'aurait tuée (tu peux changer ça si tu ne veux pas). Ca va? Ca te plaît? je t'ai incrustée, on fait comme ça? :D Donne-moi ton avis pls. ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 26, 2014 à 15:49 (UTC) Hum... Je pense qu'il est préférable de les utiliser comme interlocuteurs pour t'incruster, mais ensuite, tu peux agir comme bon te semble ^^ vu que tu feras partie de la brigade^^ Ouh la! Une minute! O.o" Et kirua? je l'ai zappé! XDDD Bref, je pense que c'est plutôt un bonne idée de les utiliser pour que tu nous rencontre, mais ensuite que tu agisses comme tu le veux... Ca va? Satisfaite? ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 26, 2014 à 18:54 (UTC) Bonne nuit! ^^ A demain! 109.15.159.144 septembre 26, 2014 à 19:41 (UTC) Salut! Salut Kiruaruka! Ça fait un tout petit moment!(XDDD) J'ai rajouté dans "Relations" Hanako. Tu pourras aller le lire! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:34 (UTC) D'accord! ^^ On fait comme ça, alors! ^^ Faudra le dire aux autres :) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:49 (UTC) Hi Hi! De rien! En ce moment je dessine Miyuki. Je l'ai presque fini! Je te le dirai quand tu pourras la voir. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:57 (UTC) C'est bon tu peux aller voir! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 14:12 (UTC) Oh,oui,c'est pas mal ^^! Juste,il y a une question que je me pose : Est-ce que tu t'es inspirée de Shawn Froste et d'Aiden Froste :O?Cela ressemble beaucoup à leur histoire ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 17:27 (UTC) Bah,je pense pas que Shawn et Aiden vont t'en vouloir ^^'... En fait,j'ai fait un One-Shot (Ok,c'est Koogers qui m'a inspiré ^^'!)sur l'enfance de Minara.J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu en penses ^-^! Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 17:34 (UTC) Ouais, tu fais partie de la brigade! ^-^ Comme t'as dit oui, tu tes pas faite tuer par Kuroro ^^" x) Par contre, j'ai pas de numéro fixe '^'" 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC) Merci ^-^! Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 17:46 (UTC) Hana-chan's citations J'ai de bonnes citations pour Hanako. *(De Haruki à Hanako) Ce n'est pas en pleurant que les choses avanceront. *(De Yû à Hanako) Tu es stupide, ou quoi? Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras pleurer sur ton passé toute ta vie? *(De Aguri à Hanako) *la montre du doigt* Toi... tu es... bizarre... *(De Haruki à Hanako) Akimi ne vivra pas éternellement en toi!! *(De Miyuki à Hanako) Hanako... Vis ta vie. N'aie pas peur des conséquences. Vis ta vie comme tu ne l'as jamais vécue. *(De Yû à Hanako) Tu es liée à ton passé. Ce n'est pas en t'accrochant à Akimi que cela va s'arranger. Alors? Elles sont bien? Je peux les rajouter? :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 17:57 (UTC) Ouais, sérieux, j'aime pas Akimi. Elle me rappelle ces sales côtés obscurs qui prennent le dessus... Je suis désolée, mais je l'aime pas, sérieux. Ah et puis elle ressemble à quoi, Akimi? 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 17:58 (UTC) Normal XDDD Nan, Miyuki est gentille -w- Ok! Elle sera sûrement ton portrait craché xD 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 18:08 (UTC) Bah vous êtes jumelles x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 18:16 (UTC) De mon côté, je dessine. Je vais essayer de dessiner Hanako et je me débrouillerais pour essayer de te le montrer seulement si j'y arrive x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 18:43 (UTC) Bonne nuit! ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 19:51 (UTC) Plus tard peut être. Désolé d'avoir répondu si tard. J'ai un nouvel ordi et on a un peu galéré. Peut être un jour. Quand je me serai abbitué a mon nouveau logiciel de dessin et tout. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 21:09 (UTC) Ton profil. C'est super! Oh mon dieu! Personnalités Multiples!!! j'déconne. Mais sérieusement, c'est génial! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 22:36 (UTC) Salut! J'ai un peu tardé à répondre, déso'... J'ai vu Akimi. Hum, elle ressemble pas trop à Hanako finalement... Elles ont quand même un petit truc de ressemblant. Hum... Les cheveux verts, ça le fait pas, je trouve... ~.~" J'ai lu tes messages... XD Plagiat de Shawn et Aiden (Shirou et Atsuya :))! XDD Le truc, c'est qu'avec toi, Akimi est triste et essaye de comprendre sa soeur, alors qu'Aiden est un sal**d qui possède juste son frère. 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 09:24 (UTC) Pas forcément, mais je trouve la coloration foirée :/ En plus, Hanako et elle se ressemblent pas physiquement... C'est des fausses jumelles... Je pense que Akimi serait mieux les cheveux se rapprochant du marron foncé... Comme Gon, avec des reflets verts! è.é Oué! è.é Mais Aiden est mille plus mignon :3 XD le truc qui a aucun rapport XD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 11:55 (UTC) Tu vas le corriger (le dessin)? :D Ouais Aiden est trop beau!! è.é (C'est pas mon perso préféré xP) Dis-moi, je veux pas chipoter, mais tu mets un peu longtemps (c'est pas français ce que j'écris xD) à répondre à mes messages non? ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:56 (UTC)! Oh, pas grave alors :D Moi c'est Nathan pis Shawn, Paolo (je me souviens jamais de son nom j'crois que c'est ça), David, et pis Hurley Kane (j'en ai plein d'autres dans Go XD)< je m'égare x). Oh t'as répondu vite! Ok je me fiche de toi XD Ah, ok ^^ Moi j'suis tout le temps sur l'ordi, je passe ma vie à répondre aux messages! 8D (Je déconne j'ai l'école aussi XD) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:04 (UTC) Ouaip! Et toi? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) Hum, moi, je te conseille comme Gon, parce que de faux jumeaux qui ont pas la même couleur de yeux, c'est une chose, mais de cheveux là c'est pas commun! XD Mais fais comme tu veux... Elle n'est pas douce, alors je conseillerais du vert foncé '-' Haha! On continue? xD J'l'aime bien Erik aussi xD Ah j'ai oublié quelqu'un que j'ADORE! Bryce withingale (ça s'écrit comme ça? :o)< = on s'égare là, de plus en plus loin XDDD XDD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:23 (UTC) Non. Là, je discute avec Koogers! (Et maintenant toi! XD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:23 (UTC) En fait, le truc, c'est que Akimi n'est PAS douce, et en fait, ce que je trouvais foireux c'était qu'à cause de l'arrière-plan ses cheveux verts, ils sont bizarres... En fait, ils n'ont pas un contoir noir, et je trouve ça un peu... J'apprécie pas trop (ce n'est que mon avis). ^^" 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:24 (UTC) Je parle aussi avec Lyria-chan. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:29 (UTC) Sol... Sol... Oh, Taiyou?? Désolé, j'ai pas vu la VF en entirer ^^" Aitor c'est un salaud XD Ah, je peux comprendre pour Gaby :D Moi c'est Adé Kébé, Ricardo et Victor (j'adore trop Adé, je le trouve trop chou *-*) Bon, je pense que t'as pas vu, vu que c'est en VOSTFR, mais dans Chrono Stone, j'aime bien Nanobana et dans Galaxy, Ibuki :D T-T Ce soir je dois me coucher tôt passque = école T-T snif snif snif snif snif Bon à demain soir x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:52 (UTC) Salut! :D Ouais, Fey's cute ^o^ Sauf qu'il a une coiffure chelou x) Nounours bleu! 8D Mmmh... Ben, je voudrais pas chipoter, mais un vert foncé aurait été préférable... (désolé, ce n'est que mon avis ^^") En fait, personnellement, je trouve que les cheveux de Gon sont noirs et ont un contour vert. Toi, en enfonçant le vert dans le marron, c'est particulier. Heu... Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire quand je parle de contour? ^^'" Passque par exemple, il y a des "traits" rouges qui s'échappent des cheveux d'Erza Scarlett, qui représentent des mèches, et moi, je suis trouve pas ça... estéthique... ^^" Enfin, si ça te convient, tant mieux!! Je le trouve vraiment beaucoup mieux que la première fois, et l'arrière-plan est vraiment bien fait! :D T'es sûre que c'est toi qui l'a fait? x) 109.9.17.235 septembre 29, 2014 à 14:23 (UTC) Cool! Elle est belle Akimi! Elle a l'aire vraiment espiègle. C'est du bon travail! Une surprise?! :-D DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 19:53 (UTC) Moi, mon cousin m'avait spoil, et j'étais plutot "XDDDDDDDDDDD Dafuuuuuuuq???!!! C'est quoi c'nounours bleeuuuu????!!!! XDDDDDD" Pas grave XDDD Ca fait deux fois que je t'explique et tu comprends pas, alors ne réessayons pas XDD W.... WH.... WW... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG C'EST TROP BIEN FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST MIEUX QUE LE MIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *************************************OOOOOOOOOOOO**************************************** Ok j'arrête XDDD J'étais carrément stupéfait devant ton dessin. Le truc, c'est que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître le style de dessin et la "ressemblance de style" avec les jumelles. (>=<) Il est vraiment très bien fait, merci beaucoup, je m'en fiche, c'est tellement bien que c'est tellement bien (ok ça veut rien dire XD) Merci beaucoup!! :D De plus, c'est une bonne interprétation, car j'avais toujours imaginé un crayon énorme x) Je m'en inspirais pour le concept final de Yuki-chan! :D 109.9.17.235 septembre 30, 2014 à 16:20 (UTC) OK! Ok! J'ai hâte de voir qu'est-ce que c'est! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 21:17 (UTC) Merci beaucoup!! :DD Pas grave, c'est peut-être moi qui suit pas clair x) C'est quoi son nom déjà? XD (on est partis dessus XD 8D) 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 12:06 (UTC) Ah ouais XD Le nom trop chelou et trop long XD Comment t'as fait pour retenir? XD (avoue que t'a triché, t'as fait des recherches... XD) 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 13:40 (UTC) J'en étais sûre 8D Bon, j'ai fait un petit one-shot sur Hanako, va voir si tu veux, mais c'est vraiment court 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 14:01 (UTC) Une voleuse? XD Je viens de voir ton message pour DarkAngel. Oh, j'arrive à voir la ressemblance avec Miyuki! On reconnaît le même style de dessin! Elles se ressemblent assez, sur le coup (pour les yeux, mais c'est de la même couleur alors c'est normal x)) :D Elle est très bien faite et toute mignonne! :D Bon, j'dois y aller, bonne nuit! ^^ 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 17:53 (UTC) Merci! Merci pour le dessin! C'est pas mal. J'aime bien! C'est juste pas tout a fait les bons vêtements. Mais bon... C'est trop beau alors je m'en fou! Merci beaucoup! (rime!) Tu l'as fait en train de pleurer, bravo!en fin de semaine (ou plus tôt) Je vais dessiner Luna en train d'utiliser "Song of the death". Ça risque d'être différent. Mais c'est vraiment beau! Merci! (ça fait combien de fois que j'écrit "merci"... une fois de plus, XDDD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 23:15 (UTC) ^^ Super! J'ai hâte de voir ça! (T'as bien écrit one-shot. Y a pas d'erreur) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) Salut! Salut Kiruaruka! (anvant que tu te demande: comment ça se fait que je sois là, la réponse est: J'ai pas d'école) Comme j'avais rien a faire, j'ai relu les biogarphies de nos personnages (Miyuki, Minara, Hanako et Luna) et j'ai remarquer un truc. Tout nos personnages ont un frère (ou une soeur, dans ton cas) mais il n'y a que le frère de Luna qui la déteste..... Je suis rejet.... XDDDDDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 14:34 (UTC) Aahh d'accord! XD En passant, salut! :D Je peux pas te baptiser Kiru... (>:<) *ampoule sur la tête* Je sais! Ruruka (ou Ruru-chan :D)! (Avoue que c'est fun XD) 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 16:15 (UTC) XD Tu confons avec Miyuki! Luna n'a pas de frère adoptif. Et oui Dren la déteste maintenant. (il veut le tuer) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:15 (UTC) Pas grave. ;-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:20 (UTC) Dessin. Et voilà Luna utilisant "The song of the death"! T'en pense quoi? Est-ce que c'est trop flou? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 16:37 (UTC)thumb|332px Ruru-chan! Dis~~, Ruru-chan~~, tu as lu le profil de Yû pas vrai~~? Je voudrais faire la prédiction à Hanako, histoire de "l'officialiser" les questions qu'il a posées... On peut le faire ensemble dis? :O J'ai besoin des réponses de Hanako... :O Même si ce sera un peu long... :O S'il te plaît :O Ce sera drôle et rigolo :O Pour essayer :O Dis oui si te plé :O 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) ^^ Merci! Super! Désolé, j'étais parti dîner ^^" D'accord, merci! :D Je vais commencer par la première, y'en a vingt-deux x) Yû: Nous allons commencer. Je vais vous faire prendre connaissance des règles prérequises. Tout d'abord, ne détournez pas le regard. Ce serait une attitude insultante, alors que je prends la peine de faire ce que nous faisons. Ensuite, ne répondez jamais autre chose que oui ou non. Même si ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois dans votre vie, ou bien que la réponse penche légèrement pour le non, répondez oui. Ensuite, il est inutile de se précipiter. Les retours arrières sont impossibles, alors prenez votre temps pour réfléchir. Il n'est pas rejeté de recevoir des justifications, au contraire, il en est davantage préférable pour pouvoir évoluer dans la prédiction. Bien. Il est temps de commencer. Hanako: *hoche la tête et fixe Yû dans les yeux* Yû: Première question. Avez-vous déjà pensé à votre propre futur? ;p Merci de répondre! :D ;) Très longues, les règles x) XD 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 19:19 (UTC) ^.^ ! Merci! C'est un dessin très............. joyeux. *ton sarcastique* XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:44 (UTC) Techniques! Cool! Tu les a écrit? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:51 (UTC) Cool! C'est quoi tes dessins? (curieuse) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 20:56 (UTC) ...OMG !!! tes dessins sont beaux ! Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:16 (UTC) De rien Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:22 (UTC) J'adore! Elles sont trop mignooooooooones! OMG! Hanako en mode Akimi fait assez peur... Mais c'est BEAU!!! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:22 (UTC) Mouais. J'avoue qu'elle fait moins peur que Luna en "Demon soul" DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:27 (UTC) Ouais ça doit être ça. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:41 (UTC) Bonne nuit! Mais non! Je suis pas vexée! ^^ Bon ben, à demain! Bonne nuit! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 21:50 (UTC) Oh! Maintenant je vois la ressemblance entre Hana-chan et Aki-chan!! :O (Kimi no kiseki UwU) Bravo, très beaux dessins :) Pourquoi les cheveux de Hanako pètent un plomb quand Akimi prend le contrôle?! XD 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 07:52 (UTC) Suite funèbre Yû: ... ... Deuxième question... Fuyez-vous la réalité? (En gros, te voiles-tu la face en racontant des trucs faux alors que tu connais la vérité?) 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 07:55 (UTC) Eeeh ben! XD Bon, je ferais plus tard, passque j'suis occupé là (j'fais mes devoirs :p). :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 4, 2014 à 17:25 (UTC) Ca va! :D Ah ouais? :D C'est Jolsma qui les a fait, demande-lui :) Désolé, j'ai un peu la flemme, là ^^' 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 11:40 (UTC) Arigato!! Oh :D!!C'est super ^.^!!Merci,j'aime beaucoup ^.^!! PS: C'est pas grave,pour le collier de Minara ;)! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 07:04 (UTC) Par contre,j'ai remarqué que la main de Minara n'est pas terminé ^^'...C'est normal :)? Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 10:52 (UTC) Les questions Bien sûr,les voilà ^^: Yû: Avez-vous déjà songé à l'avenir d'une personne que vous auriez laissé en vie par inadvertence? Yû: ... Epargneriez-vous quelqu'un qui vous supplierait pour sa vie? Yû: L'amour est un sentiment inutile... Oui ou non. Yû: L'amour est un sentiment irréversible (qui n'est pas définitif)... Oui ou non. Yû: ... ... Cinquième question... L'amour est-il égal à la haine? Yû: ... Pensez-vous que l'on peut guérir de blessures profondes? Yû: Vous êtes dans une impasse... Suppliez-vous votre ennemi ou restez-vous fidèle jusqu'au bout? Oui (supplication) ou non (fidélité). Yû: Seriez-vous capable de vous battre contre une personne chère à vos yeux? Yû: Votre plus grand allié peut très bien devenir votre ennemi... Trouvez-vous cela juste? Yû: Pensez-vous qu'il est possible d'adorer une personne et l'instant d'après la haïr à un plus haut point? Yû: Avez-vous des amis chers à vos yeux? Yû: L'amour est-il un sentiment étranger pour vous? Yû: Ce qui est fait est fait... On ne peut pas retourner en arrière... Pensez-vous cela juste? Yû: Vous êtes plus du genre à protéger plutôt qu'être protégée... Oui ou non. Yû: Avez-vous déjà torturé quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre crier? Yû: Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un, même indirectement? Yû: Appréciez-vous la vue du sang? Yû: Vous êtes du genre à donner des ordres plutôt qu'en écouter. Oui ou non. Yû: Vous préférez exterminer rapidement vos ennemis au lieu de vous amuser avec... Oui ou non. Et pour le dessin,fais le comme tu le sens ^^! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 13:22 (UTC) De rien è.é! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 14:09 (UTC) Rencontre. Koogers l'a écrit sur sa page profil, dans ses ones-shot. Va voir! ;-) Avec Luna... um... On pourrait s'être rencontrer quand je suis arriver à l'étoile filante, peu de temps après qu'Hanako et Miyuki se soit séparé. (pour comprendre, lis le one-shot de Koogers!) Avec Minara... J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Faudrait demander à Jolsma. Désolé de ne pas être plus utile. Coucou en passant! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 14:37 (UTC) Cool! J'ai hâte de lire! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 14:45 (UTC) Des One-Shot è.é?Je peux les lire è.é? Oui,j'y ai déjà pensé à plusieurs reprises,mais j'avoue que je n'ai trouvé pour l'instant aucune idée valable ^^"....Désolée de ne pas être utile ^^'.... Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 14:58 (UTC) Coucou Ruru-chan Salut Ruru-chan, j'crois qu'elle a oublié la dernière x). Yû: Vingt-deuxième question. Voulez-vous connaître l'avenir? Si on suppose que c'est oui... Yû: Vous ne devrez pas vous reposer sur le passé car c'est celui-ci qui vous bloque. Restez méfiant et attentif car vous finirez par rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne vous laissera pas de marbre. Le mauvais choix vous mènera à la mort mais le bon vous emmènera à un endroit où la peur ne vous envahira plus. Les conseils de vos amis ne doivent pas vous effrayer et n'écoutez pas ce cadenas dans votre coeur. Vos amis sauront vous conseiller pour vous guider sur le bon chemin. Bon, ok, c'est complexe x) Bon, je dois y aller, ma salope de mère m'a punie pour une broutille. Je compte dessiner. Tu comptes continuer le passé des filles? :) Ah, et j'ai une question ; est-ce qu'Akimi quittera un jour le corps d'Hanako (bien que la réponse me semble évidente)? 109.9.17.235 octobre 5, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) Merci! Ah ben, merci! Moi et Jolsma on a fait un délire qui est terminer. J'ai tout copié-collé (c'était long) et en a fait un one-shot. Tu veux le lire? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 16:37 (UTC) C'est génial! J'adore! C'est super! Hana-chan, Luna-chan et Yuki-chan(Miyuki), amies à vie! XDD Y a juste une erreur... Comment ça "et je retrouverais Sharnalk"??? Pourquoi? Tu voulais pas écrire Dren ou quelqu'un d'autre? XDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 17:43 (UTC) C'est pas grave. T'inquiète! Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper!(moi la première O.O XDDDD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 18:22 (UTC) Ah bon?Vas-y,raconte,l'idée que tu as,pour Hanako et Minara è.é! Jolsma octobre 5, 2014 à 18:34 (UTC) Regarde! C'est Luna étant petite. J'aimerais bien la voir dessiner à ta façon! (si ça ne te dérange pas) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 19:05 (UTC) thumb|322px Oooooh! C'est vraiment bien, franchement! Akimi est très posessive je crois. (j'en suis sure en fait) C'est tout mimi! J'étais triste vers la fin. Mais c'est vraiment super! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 19:12 (UTC) Oh ok. J'ai hâte de voir! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 5, 2014 à 19:13 (UTC) Salut. :) Yo Ruru-chan :) Ouais XD Oh, ah bon? Ok!! :D Haha! 8D Coup de foudre? x) Ah ouais? C'est dû au pouvoir d'Aruka, c'est ça? -w- Parce que j'ai fait pleurer ma petite soeur. -.- Mais j'suis de retour! >:D (Deux ans après x)) 109.9.17.235 octobre 6, 2014 à 13:56 (UTC) Ben,perso,ça ne me dérange pas et je suis plutôt pour (évidement xD!),mais il y a juste une question que je me pose : Comment tu vas faire alors,pour intégrer la brigade è.é? C'est vrai,ça *.*....Pour intégrer la brigade,il faut battre un membre,pour le remplacer,au choix,mais.... Jolsma octobre 6, 2014 à 16:13 (UTC) J'ai lu ton one-shot. Ooh... Hanako a rencontré Miyuki après Luna? *réfléchit* Y'a de petites incohérences, comme par exemple, Miyuki est plutôt froide et taciturne quand elle est petite, elle sourit pas et tout, tu vois... Quand elle s'accroche à Sharnalk, dans mon premier one-shot, elle n'a jamais souri... Elle serait plus du genre à, quand Akimi fait sa vilaine, chercher à manger pour elle-même et laisser tomber. Elle parle vraiment peu... C'est au contact d'Haruki qu'elle devient plus douce. :) Je vais dîner! A plus :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 6, 2014 à 17:48 (UTC) Amai Sutorii Je l'ai fait lire à Lyria-chan, ça l'a laissé de marbre mais elle m'a dit de vous l'envoyer parce que ça vous tirerait peut-être des larmes. J'espère que oui, vous l'apprécierez et bonne lecture. Ca, c'est tiré d'un manga que j'ai créé (je vous en parlerais si ça vous intéresse) qui s'appelle Diamond. C'est le passé des héros. DIAMOND Passé de Mika Chôka Elle était mon rayon de soleil. Et elle me disait que j’étais son rayon de lune. Je m’appelle Mitsumasa. Quand j’avais 5 ans, j’avais un grand frère qui s’appelait Miki. Il est mort d’une maladie incurable à 9 ans. Mika est ma petite sœur. Elle s’appelle Mika, et elle a un an de moins que moi. On ne dirait pas pourtant. On dirait qu’on est jumeaux. C’est ce qu’on nous demande tout le temps. C’est parce qu’elle a la même taille que moi et que nous sommes dans la même classe. C’est parce que c’est une classe CE1-CE2. A la maison, ce n’était pas toujours rose. L’ambiance était plutôt électrique. Nos parents n’arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Ça ne me faisait rien. Par contre, Mika pleurait souvent. Elle me demandait pourquoi papa et maman se disputaient. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n’arrivais pas à comprendre. C’était une affaire de grands. Nous n’avions pas à nous en mêler. Etrangement, elle était forte en tout ce que j’aimais bien. Du genre, le football, l’art plastique et l’athlétisme. Par contre, moi, c’était l’inverse. J’étais doué en gymnastique, en cuisine et en chant. Je ne m’étais jamais posé la question, parce que c’était drôle. Nos rôles étaient inversés. Puis ma vie s’est arrêtée ce jour-là. Le 6 octobre. C’est la date du jour de sa mort. On rentrait tranquillement de l’école. Je n’étais pas de bonne humeur, ce jour-là. Sûrement parce qu’on m’avait embêté et que j’avais eu un sermon et une mauvaise note. Alors je me pressais pour rentrer à la maison en marchant nerveusement. Par contre, Mika traînait, et je la forçais à se dépêcher. A un tel point qu’elle n’avait pas encore traversé la route que j’étais déjà de l’autre côté. Je l’ai pressée. J’étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur. « Dépêche-toi, Mika ! » « J’arrive, Mitsumasa-Kun ! » Elle a couru. Et elle s’est étalée de tout son long. Et y’avait un camion qui roulait à cent cinquante kilomètres à l’heure. C’est moi qui l’ai tuée. Je l’ai tuée. J’ai voulu la presser et elle est tombée. Elle était couchée le long de la route. Elle baignait dans le sang. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et totalement ensanglantés. Puis en les voyant, elle a ri affectueusement. Comment pouvait-elle rire ? C’est une question que je me pose encore. Je lui ai pris la main. Je n’arrivais pas à pleurer. C’était trop douloureux. Ça me pressait le cœur. J’avais le cœur lourd. J’ai serré sa main ensanglantée de toutes mes forces. Elle a encore ri. « Ça va aller, Mitsumasa-Kun… Tu vois ? Je vais très bien. Très, très bien. On peut rentrer à la maison. Tu joueras avec moi à la poupée ? Je sais bien que tu n’aimes pas ça, mais fais-moi plaisir… Je jouerais à la console avec toi. » « Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. » « C’est vrai ? Regarde mes cheveux… Berk… Tu peux les laisser pousser comme moi, plus tard ? Tiens, regarde, c’est mon chouchou rouge. Fais-toi une couette, comme ça… C’est rigolo, non ? » « Très. » « Je suis fatiguée, Mitsumasa-Kun… Je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir. » « Dors, Mika. » « Mitsumasa-Kun ? » Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, sa respiration était irrégulière et elle se tenait la poitrine à une main. Elle a ri. Et elle a dit : « Je t’aime, Nii-san… » Je l’ai regardé pendant très longtemps. Elle a fermé les yeux. J’ai voulu pleurer, mais je n’y suis pas arrivé. « Mika ? » Elle était froide. Je n’entendais plus son pouls à travers sa main. J’ai eu peur. J’ai senti un frisson glacé me parcourir l’échine. La vraie peur. Il n’y a pas de fausse peur, mais là, j’avais peur, très, très peur et je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas me dire qu’elle était entrée un sommeil éternel. « Mika ! » Je l’ai secouée. « Mika ! » J’ai défait la mini-couette que Mika m’avait faite et j’ai serré les dents. « MIKA ! » J’ai serré ma main de toutes mes forces et je l’ai secoué si fort que même une personne endormie se serait réveillée. J’ai hurlé son nom des milliers de fois. Mes parents ont arrêtés de se disputer et se sont mis à pleurer. C’était vraiment une ambiance pas terrible à la maison. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer. J’avais dû verser toutes les larmes de mon corps quand Miki est mort. J’ai décidé une chose. J’ai décidé que Mika Chôka, dorénavant, ce serait moi. Son deuxième chouchou à boules vertes a été fracassé. J’ai laissé mes cheveux pousser et je les attachais avec le chouchou à boules rouges que Mika m’avait légué. Ce jour-là, j’ai changé d’école. J’ai mis mon uniforme et j’ai attaché mes cheveux et j’ai dit : « Maintenant, Mika Chôka, c’est moi. » Passé de Cream Sôma Je m’appelle Cream. J’ai une petite sœur adorable. Elle s’appelle Chibana. Nous sommes jumeaux. C’est étrange, non ? Chibana est vraiment adorable. C’est la plus polie et la plus gentille du monde. Elle me ressemble beaucoup. Si je me déguisais en fille, je serais son portrait craché. La seule différence, c’est qu’elle a la pointe de ses cheveux quelque peu ondulés. Chibana est vraiment la meilleure. Si je devais tomber amoureux d’une fille, ce serait d’elle sans hésiter. Papa travaille du matin au soir et on ne peut pas le voir. Il est infirmier et a de ces horaires impossibles ! Il commence à 6h du matin et termine à 22h. Et puis il dort comme une masse pendant une journée et rebelote. Parfois, je me demande à quoi il sert… On n’a jamais vraiment eu une conversation avec lui. Quant à maman, elle est malade. Par contre, elle fait des efforts. Elle nous emmène nous promener, elle nous fait à manger et elle va seule au supermarché acheter de quoi manger. Pourtant, elle est faible. Très. Elle est si faible qu’elle tient à peine sur ses jambes. Elle est atteinte d’une maladie incurable. Mais je sais qu’elle ne pas mourir. Ça fait trois ans qu’on dit qu’elle va mourir dans quelque peu de temps, mais maman est toujours en vie. Haha ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi maman est capable. Elle est forte. Elle nous laisse libres, Chibana et moi, parce qu’elle sait qu’elle ne pourrait pas nous retenir. Elle travaillait, avant. Elle était institutrice. Elle a démissionné. Elle n’a plus la force de bouger. Sa classe était d’ailleurs bruyante. C’était les CM2 d’à côté. Ils étaient excités comme des puces. Je m’appelle Cream parce que maman aimait la couleur crème. Elle disait que ce mélange était mélancolique. Et Chibana s’appelle comme ça parce que maman aimait ce prénom. Elle aurait aimé mille fois s’appeler comme ça. Ça veut dire "les mille fleurs". Quand papa était encore étudiant, et que nous avions quatre ans, et que maman n’était pas si faible, il nous appelait Creamy et Yûki. "Crémeux" et "douce princesse". Il avait du temps libre et pas de cernes sous ses yeux. Et puis il y a eu drame. L’année où je suis passé en CE1, maman a fait une crise cardiaque. Papa l’a emmenée à l’hôpital. C’était un 7 septembre. On était déjà au deuxième trimestre. Il fallait l’opérer. On a opéré maman. C’était une question de vie ou de mort. Pourtant, maman n’a pas été guérie. C’était vraiment une maladie incurable, mais on avait trouvé la solution. Mais le corps de maman était trop faible pour supporter l’opération. Elle mourrait avant de subir la fin de l’opération. Mais c’est ce que je n’ai appris que plus tard. On a rendu visite à maman, avec Chibana au retour de l’école. On était tout joyeux. On s’est assis joyeusement sur une chaise et Chibana l’a secouée pour la réveiller. C’est à ce moment-là qu’elle s’est rendue compte qu’elle allait rendre l’âme. Pas moi. Je papotais tout seul, tout joyeusement. Puis j’ai remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas. Chibana pleurait. Je me suis approché. J’ai demandé doucement : « Maman ? » Elle a ouvert doucement les yeux et elle a soufflé : « Oui, Creamy ? » Elle ne m’appelait comme ça que quand j’avais quatre ans. A cinq ans, ça m’a énervé et je me suis disputé avec elle pour qu’elle m’appelle Cream. Mais là, j’avais une telle pression que ça ne me faisait rien, à part peur, très peur. « Tu es là, aussi, ma Yûki ? Je vais bien. Mais je vais mourir, mes chéris. Je vous aime. Je vous ai toujours aimés. » « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, maman ? », ai-je hébété. « Tu ne vas pas mourir. » « Je sais que c’est dur, mon Creamy chéri, mais je ne peux nier la vérité. Je t’aime, Creamy. » « Tu ne vas mourir, maman », ai-je répété, persistant. « Je suis désolé, Creamy », a dit maman en commençant à pleurer. « TU VAS PAS MOURIR, MAMAN ! J’AI ETE CLAIR ?! », j’ai hurlé. Chibana m’a enlacé, m’attrapant par la taille. Elle me retenait. J’allais carrément frapper maman. J’étais trop énervé. J’avais envie de tout casser. Je débordais de colère. « Arrête, Chibana ! Maman ! Maman ! » Papa est entré. Je l’ai vu pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il n’avait pas la barbe rasée, la moustache non plus, et il avait les cheveux longs, très longs, qu’il avait attachés et mis sur son épaule gauche. Il avait plein de cernes sous ses yeux et arborait des yeux gris et ternes, contrairement à nos yeux à Chibana et à moi – d’un violet éclatant. Il s’est approché de maman et lui a pris la main. « Sanae, Sanae… Je suis là, les enfants aussi sont là… ça va aller, Sanae… » « Je sais que tout est perdu, Hideto… C’est bon… Je me sens bien. Je me sens prête à y aller ! » « Oh, Sanae ! » Il s’est mis à pleurer, il a passé une main par-dessus maman et l’a tendrement embrassé. Je me débattais, j’entendais à peine ce qu’ils se disaient. Puis maman a fermé les yeux. J’ai cru que mon cœur allait s’arrêter. « Je t’aime, Creamy… Je t’aime, ma Yûki… » Mon cœur s’est arrêté, et j’ai titubé vers elle. Chibana m’avait lâché et mis ses mains sur son visage et recommençait à pleurer. Papa s’est écarté et a pris Chibana dans ses bras en sanglotant. J’ai pris la main de maman qu’était froide. « Maman… ? » Maman ne réagissait pas. Elle était froide, inanimée et semblait dormir d’un profond sommeil. Un sommeil éternel. « Maman ! » Je serrais sa main à en griffer sa peau. « Maman !! » Une larme a coulé sur ma joue. « MAMAN ! MAMAAAAAAN !!! » J’ai éclaté en sanglots. On a pleuré tous les trois jusqu’au soir, ce jour-là. Maman était le pilier de la famille. C’était elle qui faisait tenir ces piliers bancals qui manquaient de s’écrouler en ruines. Elle souriait et combattait sa maladie comme si de rien n’était. L’opération avait coûté trop de sous et papa nous a envoyé chez des proches. Chibana a été envoyée chez des cousines maternelles et moi chez un oncle paternel. On a été séparés comme ça. Et c’est en entrant en CE2 que j’ai rencontré Mika Chôka. Ca, c'est un truc vieux. Ca date de la primaire (je crois). C'est censé raconter la même histoire (ne me demande pas pourquoi c'en est alors deux). Serge Serge était mon ami depuis petit. Il était d’un naturel très inquiet et d’un caractère toujours serein. Très protecteur et intelligent, il n’était pas en tout cas pas le plus doué en sport que je connaisse, mais il avait la côte auprès des filles. Il avait toujours l’air doux et relaxé, et était d’un naturel joyeux. Sabine étant sa sœur jumelle, étonnamment, était tout son contraire. Mais plaisait également aux garçons. Excellant en sport et cancre dans d’autres matières elle était plutôt garçon manqué (Serge était plutôt efféminé), et, elle était la seule, qui avait réussi à m’im-pressionner : elle avait une simplicité à me piquer la balle et me marquer des buts !! Malgré tout, ils avaient tous deux une énergie impressionnante et Serge possédait une pêche surprenante. Malgré sa maladresse, il était doué (mais surtout en logique) mais, très, très maladroit, et faisait de son mieux pour progresser. Le soleil rouge et le ciel orangé ainsi que les nuages roses me font rêver chaque fois que c’est la sortie. Précipitamment, je sors mon ballon de mon sac, et commence à jongler avec, comme d’habitude. Amusé, Serge me regarde. Puis, tout en jonglant, je commence à m’avancer sur la chaussée. Serge me suit un peu difficilement, et soudain, arrivé à ma hau-teur, je suis soudain poussé en arrière. Je tombe sur les fesses. Tout devient blanc et limpide Et soudain Un cri UN CRI Et le silence… Une fois dans sa chambre d’hôpital, il me sourit. Il sourit. « Samuel, tu as vu ? Je saigne ! » Puis il rit. Il rit. Vraiment. Comment fait-il ?! Comment peut-il ?! Ne se rend-t-il pas compte ?! Puis dans un murmure, décrète : « Tu sais… C’est mon anniversaire, aujourd’hui. » Un drôle de choc me presse le ventre. C’est vrai !! Il rit encore. Et puis, il ferme les yeux. Et soudain un choc me presse le ventre et la poitrine. J’ai mal au cœur tout à coup. J’ai envie de vomir. Et je tourne la tête. Rien. L’écran n’affiche rien. Rien que des vagues. Mon cœur s’arrête. C’est impos-sible. C’est impossible ! Non. Non. Je veux pas. Je veux pas ! Je voulais pas sa mort… Je voulais qu’on s’amuse comme tous les jours. « Serge ? » Il va ouvrir les yeux, il va rigoler, il va sourire, et puis va dire : « C’était une blague, Samuel ! », et, tous les deux, on va pouvoir… Non. Tout ça, c’est fini. Serge est mort. Tout est ma faute. Tout est ma faute ! Ce jour-là, notre amitié s’est brisée, et en même temps, mon cœur. Quand j’avais 10 ans, j’avais un très grand ami qui s’appelait Serge. Il avait une fausse jumelle qui s’appelait Sabine et on était très bons amis tous les trois. Mais un jour, j’ai gâché notre amitié. Serge était quelqu’un de relaxé et de serein, très calme et toujours souriant et que j’aimais beaucoup. C’est à la fois quelqu’un de compliqué et de simple. Il accepte avec le sourire les décisions d’autres personnes et respecte de très près la liberté des gens. Il était en même temps très intelligent, et avait physiquement la côte auprès des filles. Il possédait de grands yeux verts et de courts cheveux blonds. Sabine était tout le contraire de son frère. D’un caractère susceptible et garçon manqué (contrairement à Serge qui avait les traits fins et était efféminé), elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux pareils à Serge. Mais d’un caractère sec et déterminé, elle était très différente de lui. Elle excellait en sport mais dans d’autres matières était cancre. Tout le contraire de Serge. Malgré tout, Serge possédait une joie de vivre que Sabine imitait. Il avait une telle pêche quand il jouait au foot avec moi, même si il prenait tous les buts ! Il avait un sou-rire que jamais il ne quittait. Même le jour où j’ai brisé notre amitié. C’était l’anniversaire de Serge ce jour-là – j’avais même oublié. Serge et moi, on rigolait, et j’ai traversé la route avec lui sans regarder, mais lui était moins avancé que moi, et pour me protéger, m’a poussé en arrière– Serge est mort, ce jour-là. Maman m’a passé un savon. « Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? Je me faisais un sang d’encre !! Je t’interdis d’aller jouer avec Serge !! Vous passez des heures dehors !! Il est peut-être poli, mais il ne voit pas le temps passer et il a de ces culots ! » « Ça ne risque plus », avais-je murmuré dans un silence de mort. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? T’es-tu disputé avec lui ? », m’avait-elle demandé. « Serge est mort. » Maman a tout de suite arrêté de bouger, tétanisée. Et n’a rien dit. Depuis, elle n’aborde pas le sujet. A l’hôpital, Serge m’avait souri. Il gémissait. « Tu as vu, Samuel ? Je saigne. » Et il a ri. Puis dans un murmure, a décrété : « Tu sais, aujourd’hui, c’est mon anniversaire... » Il a ri encore. Et puis, il a fermé les yeux. Il ne les a plus rouverts depuis. Et son cœur s’est arrêté de battre. A cet instant précis, le mien aussi. Sabine m’a toujours accusé d’''avoir tué son frère''. Je l’ai toujours laissé faire. Oui. Exactement. C’était ma faute. Elle a pleuré. Elle a dit qu’elle me détestait. Oui. Oui. Moi aussi, je comprenais. C’était entièrement ma faute. Et puis, deux ans après, j’ai déménagé. Et j’ai laissé une simple lettre à Sabine. J’ignore toujours si elle l’a ouvert. C’est un crime que j’ai fait. J’ai écrit : « Oui. C’est entièrement ma faute. Je n’avais pas fait attention à la voiture, et c’est Serge qui m’a protégé. C’est ma faute. Je te comprends. Je suis un imbécile. J’ai tué Serge. Je me déteste. Je me hais. Au revoir, Samuel... » 109.9.17.235 octobre 7, 2014 à 16:42 (UTC) Enfin,bref,vas-y,montre moi ce one-shot è.é!! Jolsma octobre 7, 2014 à 16:51 (UTC) D'accord. Ok! Prends ton temps, j'attendrai. ;-) ..... Ouais, quand chez toi c'est l'aprem, chez moi c'est le matin. XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 7, 2014 à 21:22 (UTC) Ah,tant pis alors ^^'.....Mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut è.é!*a hâte de voir le One-Shot* Jolsma octobre 8, 2014 à 08:25 (UTC) ... ... ... ... ... '-' ... ... ... ... ... Je pense que t'as pas compris XD Mika, c'est la fille, ok, ça, t'as capté (sûrement). Ensuite, l'autre, le narrateur, c'est un garçon, son frère, et il s'appelle Mitsumasa (*lumière franche). Ensuite, non, ça n'a aucun rapport x) mais c'est vrai que c'est ressemblant :). Mitsumasa se reproche le fait qu'elle soit morte, mais le refuse obstinément Non, c'est pas ça. Mitsumasa prend l'apparence de sa soeur car il refuse que son image disparaisse. En gros, il se travestit pas (quand même! U.U), mais laisse pousser ses cheveux et se les attache et se comporte pour une fille bien élevée, toute douce et gentille. Tu connais "Sket Dance"? Ca ressemble un peu à Kazuyoshi et Masafumi, les frères Usui. Kazuyoshi refuse que "Switch", le surnom de son frère, disparaisse, suite à la mort de Masafumi, et donc prend sa place en se coupant les cheveux et s'affublant de lunettes U.U Ensuite, c'est normal, quasiment tous mes persos ont un passé sombre XD A chaque fois, leurs parents sont morts, au moins un XD Relis mes profils, tu verras que c'est le cas pour presque tous je crois x) Petite note ; Mika est quelqu'un de très énergique et masculin (normal...). Il se comporte absolument pas comme une fille (il a d'ailleurs beaucoup de succès auprès d'elles) mais plutôt comme un garçon normal. Mais dès qu'il se détache les cheveux (en fait, c'est rare que ce soit là) ou qu'il arrête de jouer son rôle de "Mika", il redevient Mitsumasa, infect, désagréable et froid. C'est un des personnages principaux de mon manga "Diamond". L'histoire c'est, dans un internat masculin Kagashi, les notes sont évaluées comme "Diamond, Iron, Gold and Stone (référence à Minecraft x))". Diamond représente l'élève le plus doué de sa classe, celui qui a une note parfaite. Il représente également le droit de, pendant une semaine durant laquelle les autres élèves sont en vacances, de rentrer chez vous, car vous ne pouvez pas sinon, seulement à la fin du cursus. Mika Chôka, Cream Sôma et Kimichi Maehara sont trois élèves qui espèrent le gagner. Dans leur classe, un nouvel élève transféré, Gen Satô, va venir perturber leurs révisions en gagnant le Diamond... Bref, c'est un petit SPOIL. C'est une histoire abandonnée, je l'ai jamais continuée. ^^" Mais les persos sont restés. Ca date de pas plus de deux ans, dans ma fin de première année de collège jusqu'à ma deuxième année de collège. 109.9.17.235 octobre 8, 2014 à 12:15 (UTC) Laisse tomber c'est moi qui ne suit pas clair x) ^^" Ouais mais j'ai pas d'idées. Gen gagne le Diamond, et? Il devait le donner à Cream, etc., et (j'ai oublié de le dire), à un moment, il est soigné de son... Enfin, il était aveugle suite à un choc émotionnel, et il est guéri parce qu'il se sent protégé et autre, grâce à Cream. Par la suite, je voulais qu'ils aient 16 ans, et ensuite que Kimichi devienne un peu plus salaud... Enfin c'est une histoire abandonnée ^^" 109.9.17.235 octobre 8, 2014 à 14:03 (UTC) Elle est trop mimi! Je l'adore! Elle est trop mignonne! J'aime bien ça, la petite boucle. T'as juste oublier un tout petit truc... le bandage sur son oeil. ATTEND! J'ai rien dit. Tu l'as dessiner après qu'elle se soit fait guérir(?), je suppose. En tout cas elle super bien faite! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 8, 2014 à 21:51 (UTC) J'ai vu ton dessin de Luna petite. Elle est vraiment supermignonne ^w^ Bravo! Bref c'était juste pour dire ça... Tu as continué ton profil?? Genre la rencontre avec Kirua... :D 109.9.17.235 octobre 9, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) Tout les dessins que tu fais sont beaux! ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 9, 2014 à 21:47 (UTC) De rien ^^ Oh, t'es ce genre de personne toi? x) Moi je les néglige tout le temps... Je fais ensuite comme je peux pour les rattraper, mais ça n'empêche pas que je ne suis jamais puni ;p Enfin si parfois à cause de broutilles '-' 109.9.17.235 octobre 10, 2014 à 07:10 (UTC) Yo ! désolée pour le retard, tu voulais un dessin de Kirua et Aruka, non ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 17:08 (UTC) Et bah figure-toi que mon pc portable est foutu et je le répare, là (je suis sur celui de mon frangin)...bah...je teste un tout nouveau logiciel, et je jure, dessiner avec une souris, c'est l'enfer (le paver tactile de mon pc portable me manque tellement...)...mais j'ai essayé de faire le lineart, et je ne vais te mentir, la qualité n'est pas au rendez-vous...tu veux voir quand même ?... Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 17:18 (UTC) moi aussi je rage pour une tablette graphique '-'...à un tel point que...j'en ai créé une de toute pièces (elle marche très mal...mais elle marche !)...ok, mais laisse moi juste le temps d'arranger et de faire la colo '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 17:25 (UTC) comment j'ai fait ?...serveur vnc évidemment ! oh...pas de chance '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 17:31 (UTC) ... Pourquoi tu ne me réponds plus :O? Jolsma octobre 10, 2014 à 19:29 (UTC) Question D'accord,mais j'ai juste une question : Comment ça "continuer" ?Ben,tu vois,tu n'a même pas postée le début ^^"!A moins que tu ne gardes tout le temps une fenêtre ouverte,de jour comme de nuit O.o"""..... PS: J'aime beaucoup ton dessin de Hanako,quand elle est possédée par Akimi è.é! Jolsma octobre 10, 2014 à 20:43 (UTC) Là, tu me fais rougir! Merci! °\\\\° (là, c'est moi qui rougit! XD) Toi aussi tu as ta façon de dessiner. (elle est superbe!) Comme, moi, Jolsma, Lyria et Koogers. (Elle me montera ses dessins quand elle sera inscrite... je crois) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 10, 2014 à 21:57 (UTC) Désolé je viens de capter que je t'ai pas répondu O.O"" C'est bon c'est bon x) Moi aussi j'ai plein de contrôles la semaine prochaine!! Tu sais quoi? J'ai eu trois 20 et un 17,25 (pourquoi 25?!) la semaine dernière!! 8B J'sais pas comment j'ai fait j'ai même pas révisé XD Tant pis alors :O 109.9.17.235 octobre 11, 2014 à 07:44 (UTC) Bonjour! Salut! De quoi nous pourrions parler?< La phrase de winner....T.T + XDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 11:10 (UTC) Ouais, j'suis une élève modèle 8B mais j'suis connu pour mon insolence :O Sinon, ma pire note, c'était un 2/10 (c'était en maths, j'avais oublié mon rapporteur et j'ai pas pu faire les exercices TOT) et un 10/20 (en SVT j'avais un prof de merde) TOT Bref, sinon, j'ai toujours des notes du genre de 14 à 20 U.U C'est quoi tes notes? :D 109.9.17.235 octobre 11, 2014 à 11:20 (UTC) Dessin Ah,d'accord è.é! En fait,j'ai fait ce dessin,c'est un moment tiré du One-Shot que Darkangel et moi avons fait ^^! Bon,ok,les mains et les bras sont ratés >.<"!Mais j'ai une justification,je l'ai fait sans modèle è.é! thumb|250pxTu peux zoomer,si tu vois pas è.é! T'en penses quoi^^? Jolsma octobre 11, 2014 à 14:28 (UTC) Pourquoi pas. Ok..... um......... Je me suis dessiner en perso sonic en train de donner un bisou sur la joue de mon p'tit ami (INVENTÉ!) J'ai aussi essayer de faire Feitan et Luna se donnant un calin... ça foirré. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 15:14 (UTC) Non je m'en fous pas c'est moi qui t'ai demandé XD Comme moi? Des 20? :3 XD Mouais... Tu pourrais pas essayer de dessiner Haruki? Ou Yû et Aguri? < = ils sont importants eux!! Ils sont inclus dans ton histoire è.é 109.9.17.235 octobre 11, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Je veux bien dessiner Hanako. (demain par contre) Et Krua...... j'ai pas essayé encore. Donc, il n'y aura qu'Hanako. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 15:34 (UTC) !! :D D'accord, merci, bonne chance, et regarde bien leur description!! ^^ 109.9.17.235 octobre 11, 2014 à 15:36 (UTC) ;-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 15:38 (UTC) !!! :D Ils ont les cheveux mi-longs (ça leur arrive au cou, c'est un peu une coupe au carré), ils ont les cheveux blonds, les yeux jaunes (comme ceux des chats!!) et voili voilou! :DDD (Ca sert à rien ce que je dis c'est marqué sur mon profil XD) 109.9.17.235 octobre 11, 2014 à 15:43 (UTC) Je peux ni le scanner ni le montrer, mais j'ai fini un dessin de Miyuki qui dévoile plusieurs de ses émotions!! ^^ 109.9.17.235 octobre 11, 2014 à 16:59 (UTC) Bah oui que c'est Kuroro xD! Ce dessin,j'ai commencé à le dessiner dimanche,et l'ai terminé Jeudi ^^. Jolsma octobre 11, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) Terminer! Et voilà le travail! J'ai eu le temps de la finir aujourd'hui. Elle te plaît? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 11, 2014 à 21:34 (UTC) thumb|386px Salut Ruru-chan :D Salut Ruru-chan! Ca va? :D (T'as bien dormi? XD) C'est à propos de Yû et Aguri... Tu les a dessinés (ou commencé le dessin) ou t'es trop occupée par tes 7 contrôles (eh oui j'ai retenu le chiffre! 8B Si ça se trouve je me goure)? x) Si c'est le cas, je vais pas t'embêter plus... ^^" *s'enfuit en courant* 109.9.17.235 octobre 12, 2014 à 06:38 (UTC) Il n'y a pas de quoi! Ça m'a fait plaisir! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 13:10 (UTC) Oki!! ^^ Passque ça fait bébé et pitite fille et ch'est mignon :3 J'suis en train de commencer un one-shot, je te dirais quand je le posterai. :) 109.9.17.235 octobre 12, 2014 à 13:15 (UTC) J'ai fait le one-shot. Tu peux allez le lire si tu veux! Hanako est dedans, alors je te le conseille. 109.9.17.235 octobre 12, 2014 à 14:21 (UTC) D'accord x) Je fais la suite déjà là x) Dis, pourquoi t'as changé ton image de profil? :O Elle était bien et pétante! 109.9.17.235 octobre 12, 2014 à 14:41 (UTC) Bonjour! Salut Ruru-chan! C'est Darky! À ce que je vois, t'aime le one-shot de Cookie!(Koogers) Moi aussi d'ailleurs! Et Koogers m'avait aussi demander de faire Dren et Luna quand ils étaient petit. (Tu l'as peut être vu) En tout cas je te l'envoie et je voudrais avoir ton avis pls. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 17:30 (UTC)thumb|354px Merci! (ne t'incline pas tu vas me faire rougir... trop tard. °///° XD) J'ai remarqué que tu as changé ton image de profil. Pas mal! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 18:44 (UTC) Merci Ruru-chan! Bonne nuit! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) Tu vas plus te coucher finalement? XDDDD Eh ben...... La première que t'as mis est pas mal. J'ai pas vraiment d'idée de nom. Faudrait que tu me décrive l'autre technique(si elle en a une) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 19:42 (UTC) J'vais y aller moi. Bonne nuit! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 12, 2014 à 20:28 (UTC) Bah oui c'est fait exprès XD Ca va? Leurs caractères ne sont pas trop exagérés? Dren? Par Feitan? x) Dren a un caractère... stupide... Je me sens coupable! x) Ah? x) (Je chipote pas U.U) 109.9.17.235 octobre 13, 2014 à 15:06 (UTC) Noms des techniques Oh! Voilà les noms que je te propose: La technique d'Hanako: Silent poison (poison silencieux) La technique d'Akimi: Trap plant (piège végétal) La technique d'Hanako sous la forme d'Akimi: Thorny rose (rose épineuse) J'avoue que le nom que j'ai trouvé pour la dernière est nul mais pour les deux autres c'est ça. Voilà! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 13, 2014 à 20:04 (UTC) Yo! :) Ca avance le dessin? :) Les devoirs, ça va? :) J'ai vu les attaques de nen d'Akimi et Hanako. Plagiat d'Aguri pour les roses 8D C'est pas mal. Moi, j'ai créé toutes les catégories de nen pour les personnages, sauf la transformation, car j'ai pas d'idée à ce propos< ok je suis en train de raconter ma vie. 109.9.17.235 octobre 14, 2014 à 15:24 (UTC) C'est pas grave, je comprends ^^ Moi c'est les vacances samedi èwé QUOI?! Mais non, fais comme tu veux!!! ^^""" 109.9.17.235 octobre 15, 2014 à 13:48 (UTC) Oui,ça va ^^!Sauf pour Floral,ce n'est pas du renforcement ^^! Jolsma octobre 15, 2014 à 18:46 (UTC) Il n'y a pas de quoi Ruru-chan! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 15, 2014 à 21:44 (UTC) Alors,comment avance le One-Shot ^^? Jolsma octobre 16, 2014 à 14:56 (UTC) Seulement de la Transformation U.U.... Bon,tant pis...Tu veux que je t'aide :B? Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) Moi aussi è.é! *se craque les doigts* Oui,j'en ai fait un avec DarkAngel,Koogers,mais pas avec toi è.é!Faut que j'y remédie! PS: J'ai oubliée de dire,que Minara appréciait beaucoup Akimi,pour son mauvais caractère x)...Ok,je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça °-°.... Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC) Euh....un tout petit peu moins qu'Akimi ^^".... Sans vouloir te vexer,je crois que Minara snoberait à mort Hanako car (ce n'est qu'une hypothèse),Hanako se laisse un peu trop faire,et Minara supporte pas les gens comme ça ^.^"".... Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:34 (UTC) Ah,bon?Je l'ai toujours vu peureuse,moi ^^"....*honte à moi* Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC) //JE ME PERMETS DE M'INCRUSTER!!// Heu, personnellement, moi j'aime pas Akimi, mais ça vous le saviez déjà XDD Miyuki adore Hanako. Elle est un peu soumise à Akimi, mais l'apprécie un peu plus que Haruki. Elle dit qu'il faut lui laisser une chance (quelle gentillesse!! TOT) Haruki n'aime pas vraiment Akimi. A cause de son caractère trop vilain. Mais il apprécie vraiment Hanako, à cause de sa passivité et de sa gentillesse. Yû n'aime pas Hanako (il n'aime personne, en fait, excepté Aguri, voire Kuroro). Mais je pense qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Akimi. Heu... Aguri ne ressent rien de particulier... Ni pour elle, ni pour personne (voire, excepté pour Aguri). Mais il sait qu'elle est quelqu'un de spécial. Je pense que, s'ils seraient proches, Aguri surveillerait de près ce qu'elle fait, car il est intéressé par sa personne. 109.9.3.171 octobre 17, 2014 à 17:46 (UTC) Bah,tant pis alors ^^".... Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:53 (UTC) Oh,zut,je parle à tellement de personnes en même temps que je me trompe >.<"!Désolée >.<"! Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 18:05 (UTC) Euh....tu avais déjà commencé le One-Shot de Minara et Hanako ^^? Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 18:28 (UTC) Vas-y^^! Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 18:31 (UTC) Oué T-T < c'est pas marrant, j'ai dû copier-coller mon profil mais comme ça crash dès que je mets trop, je dois mettre petit à petit et des fois y'a des erreurs de collage T-T Mais y'a un truc positif; j'ai appris à faire des tableaux!! UwU Ah?! XD Si tu veux xDD Mais c'est peut-être un petit peu pas très long xD < pas français du tout 109.9.3.171 octobre 17, 2014 à 18:48 (UTC) TOT SNIF merci de ressentir de la compassion pour moi TOT XDD Ok j'arrête. Bon bah fais-le si tu veux x). 109.9.3.171 octobre 17, 2014 à 18:54 (UTC) .... Oui,je vais essayer de faire la suite ^^! Kuroro : ça va pas,Minara ? Minara : Hum.... Minara regarda autour d'elle et continua ,d'un air désinvolte : Minara : J'ai dû rêver..... Puis,elle fit le tour du repaire,et s'arrêta devant Miyuki et lui dit : Minara : Qu'est-ce que c'est? Miyuki : Un éventail,pourquoi? Minara : Où as-tu eu ça? Miyuki : Je l'ai fabriqué,avec mon Pencil's Dance! Minara : *lui prend des mains et fait un sourire gentil*Dis,je pourrais l'avoir?Je meurs de chaud ^^! Miyuki : *toute contente que Minara reconnaisse l'utilité de sa technique* Vas-y,je t'en prie! Minara : Arigato! Minara commença à se ventiler et à tourner en ronds,en se plaignant qu'il fasse chaud,et soudain.....VLAN!!Elle envoya l'éventail de papier à une vitesse ahurissante dans l'ombre!Luna lui demanda : Luna : Mais,enfin,qu'est-ce que tu fais? Minara : ça !*pointe son doigt où l'éventail a disparu* Une mèche châtaine virevolta dans les airs! Un petit murmure se fit entendre : ??? : Ouf,je ne suis pas passé(e) loin! Luna : Eh,toi,qui es-tu? Voilà,t'en penses quoi? Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 18:59 (UTC) Eh,calme,Minara a fait exprès de viser à côté ^^"! Je te fais la suite demain,désolée ^^"... Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 19:41 (UTC) Modifier quoi O.O? Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 19:53 (UTC) Je viens de me rendre compte que maintenant que tu parlais de l'éventail ^^""""! Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 07:36 (UTC) Me sens idiote *-*... Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 09:06 (UTC) Oui,i'm not idiote è.é!*reprend courage* Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 10:14 (UTC) Ok ^^! Jolsma octobre 18, 2014 à 10:24 (UTC) Regarde ça, Ruru-chan!! Kirua est trop chou, non?? *-* 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 13:39 (UTC) Trop trop chou, même!! *-* 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 13:47 (UTC) De rien!! Il est juste trop chou, petit!! x3 *-* 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 13:56 (UTC) Ouais ça va. Et toi? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 13:59 (UTC) Ouais!! x3 ♥ Bébé Kirua-kun :D 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 14:06 (UTC) Just so cute *-* 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 14:22 (UTC) OMG La tête à Kiruaaaaaaa XDDDDDD Karuto et Aruka sont mignons :3 (Même si Aruka a une tête chelou XD) 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 14:27 (UTC) Trop classe!!!! *-* 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 14:31 (UTC) Regarde ces 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 images... C'est mignon et débile à la fois XDDDD (Irumi est direct XDDD) 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 15:30 (UTC) Kirua... :'( 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 15:48 (UTC) Ouais! ^^ "C'est à moi que maman l'a donné, donc NON" XDDDDD J'en ai d'autres tristes :'( Ca, ça et ça 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 16:08 (UTC) Quoi?! T'es en vacance?! Chanceuse. Oh! Cool! J'vais lire! ps- J'ai fait un dessin ultra effrayant. Dis le moi si tu veux en savoir plus. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 16:13 (UTC) Moi j'avais envie de serrer Kirua dans mes bras :'( 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 16:20 (UTC) Huhu. C'est vraiment pas mal! Faudra que tu mette l'histoire sur ta page profil. Luna et Hana-chan se sont retrouvé! Youpi! (Akimi est contente ou elle ne l'est pas de voir qu'Hanako et Luna se soit retrouvé?) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) OMG Comment il est trop beau ce gif *O* PFHAHAHAHAHA Bien la comparaison xDDDD 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 16:29 (UTC) Ah? ^^" Bah... Tant pis! ^^" Moi aussi XDDDD 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 16:44 (UTC) T'es là Ruru-chan? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 18, 2014 à 16:58 (UTC) XDDDD Kirua balance des... des quoi? XDD Dans la tronche de Ikarugo!! XDDD J'aime bien Shoot, perso ^^. XDDD Zoldik-san, pourquoi me faire marrer à chaque fois? XDDD Kirua qui rougit trop adorable! x3 *-* Enfants Zoldik :) XDDD Regarde Gon à droite xDDDD Kirua... (Il est classe) Ki... ru... a... Ne... meurs... pas... D':> 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 18:39 (UTC) Oh c'est nostalgique ^^! Gon, Kirua, Kurapika et Leolio ^^... 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 18:47 (UTC) XDDDDD C'est cool l'école avec Kuroro XDDDD 109.9.3.171 octobre 18, 2014 à 20:04 (UTC) Akimi s'énerve... Ohoh è.é! Minara n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment heureuse è.é... Minara s'approcha de Hanako.Elle la tonsa du regard,et esquissa un sourire très rapide.Puis,elle demanda à Luna : Minara : D'où vous connaissez-vous? Luna : De la ville de l'étoile filante. Puis Minara s'approcha d'Hanako,se baissa,et murmura à Hanako: Minara : Tu lui ressembles vraiment... Hanako : Qu-quoi?De qui tu parles? Minara : *esquisse un sourire*Ne fais pas l'ignorante.Je parle de ton père. Hanako : D'où tu connais mon père?? Minara : Je me souviens encore.Je travaillais encore au cirque.C'était une nuit illuminée par la lune.J'allais enlever mon voile quand un homme à frappé à ma porte.Il avait l'air désespéré.Il m'avait supplié de lire ses rêves,malgré que je n'étais plus en service,depuis quelques heures.Il m'avait dit que sa fille se com.... Hanako : ASSEZ!! Minara : ? Akimi: Tu racontes n'importe quoi!!Mon père ne se souciait pas de moi! Minara : *sourit doucement* La preuve est là... Akimi : CELA SUFFIT!!!FICHE MOI LA PAIX,ESPECE DE MALADE MENTAL!!! Luna : Calme toi,Hanako! Akimi : JE NE SUIS PAS HANAKO!!! Phinks: Ouh là,on se calme * sépare les trois filles* Nobunaga : Au lieu de se disputer,dis nous qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... Hanako :(elle est redevenu elle-même) Je...je suis venue intégrer la brigade...*regarde Kuroro* Monsieur,je... Kuroro : Appelle moi Kuroro.Ou boss,comme tu veux. Hanako : Je préfère Kuroro.*respire un bon coup* pourrais-je être intégrée >..